Always
by Queen Faeley
Summary: Fiyero tells Galinda the truth of his feelings for Elphaba and not for her. She surprisingly takes this well and tries her best to make her two friends happy, unaware of the tension rising through Oz. Fiyeraba, multichap. Co-written with Elphaba-WWW T for kissing and probably violence later on
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm not that girl.**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Long time- no post! Sorry about that.. Actually for those of you following my story, which I haven't updated in FOREVER, if you didn't already know, I'm not continuing it, sorry. I really just have inspiration for it anymore, and I've been busy helping to write this!**

**This story actually isn't completely my writing. Elphaba-WWW and I have been writing this for a few months over the wonderful app that is Kik Messenger. :D It started out as a sort of game, and somehow or other we decided to make it a fic! We took turns writing a few sentences, so it's half mine and half hers. **

**We really hope you enjoy this!**

**-QF**

**OH and by the way: I changed the spelling of my username because people thought it meant something else, so I am Queen Faeley now, instead of Queen Failey. Hope that clears that up :)**

Elphaba shut her eyes, leaning against a tree as she let out a deep sigh. HE seemed to be in every class she had this semester, this one period being the time she was able to avoid him. She looked up for a moment, enjoying the fact that she could read without having to worry about Fiyero trying to talk to her. _Speak of the devil_ she thought, as she saw who had begun making his way towards her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked bluntly, shutting her book as her serenity was shattered. He grinned lopsidedly and she wavered for a moment, feeling the familiar sense of longing.

"Coming to talk to you because you looked lonely," Fiyero answered honestly, running his hands through his sandy hair as he sat down next to Elphaba.

"I should ask you the same thing! This is a free period, you shouldn't be reading!," Fiyero exclaimed.

Elphaba scoffed. "Lonely? I'm not lonely, these book characters are quite amusing and keep good company, in fact-" Fiyero cut her off by putting a finger to her lips. "Please shut up. You're making me bored." He said lightly.

Elphaba sighed, closing her book. "You're such a guy."

Fiyero arched an eyebrow. "Well, I'd hope so- I mean you can check if you want..." He stood and began to unzip his pants, Elphaba's eyes widened as she scrambled to her feet.

"FOR OZ SAKES FIYERO, no that's not what I meant!"

Fiyero smirked smugly and said, "I know it's not, I just wanted to see you blush." Elphaba sat back down exasperatedly, playfully smacking Fiyero's chest.

"I did not... blush..." She said in between reluctant fits of laughter.

"You did, Fae, admit it," Fiyero prodded, not realizing what he had called her. When he did though, he put his hands over his mouth as if he were a little kid again and had just cursed on accident.

The mistake almost slipped past Elphaba. "I did n- wait what did you call me?" Her eyes narrowed slightly and she tipped her head in question as she eyed Fiyero cautiously.

Fiyero stuttered, "I-I called you Elphaba, of course! That IS your name, after all..." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, praying to God he wouldn't be caught.

"I'm not deaf- Galinda on the other hand... but I'm not, Fiyero." She said sternly.

"And I'm fully aware of that," he replied, avoiding the question.

"I'm sure you are. I'm also quite a bit smarter then you," she rolled her eyes, "so I'd suggest you answer my question instead of sidestepping it."

"Okay fine! I called you Fae. But that's just because "Elphaba" is far too long! I mean, it's THREE WHOLE SYLLABLES! I don't think "Elphie" suits you, too perky. And "Fabala" is also three syllables, which makes it too long, so I figured I'd shorten it! El doesn't suit you, Pha is just weird, and Ba is also pretty weird.. So I took Pha and change it around to make Fae!"

"Ba would've been pretty weird..." Elphaba relented, "But may I point out the fact that 'Fiyero' is also three syllables? Does that give me permission to call you Fi? Or Ye? Or Ro?" Although in all truth Elphaba adored the nick name. It made her smile when it escaped his lips.

"Well Galinda calls me Fifi... But if you even THINK about calling me that," Fiyero trailed off as Elphaba started laughing.

"My parents and friends back home call me Yero? If you think Fiyero's too long."

"Yero..." She repeated, it rolled softly off her tongue, her voice almost lost in the bustle of Shiz. "It might... Work." Elphaba smirked.

"I hoped so," Fiyero smiled. "So, back to my question. What are you doing here, READING, of all things, during a free period! I was just about to go get lunch! What, are you just gonna starve yourself?"

"Haha, very funny, but no-" she pulled out her satchel with her lunch. "I have a sandwich today, which Galinda was kinda enough to... Try... To make me." She grimaced playfully.

"Ohhhhh no. Believe me, I love Glin like a sister, but anything she cooks will probably give you food poisoning. Trust me, I KNOW. I got it from her once. I insist you join me."

"Gladly, truthfully, I was hoping you'd ask!" She sprung to her feet collecting her things.

"Anytime, Fae. Anytime," Fiyero nodded sincerely.

"Yeah honestly I wouldn't eat that if I were you... I got sick when she made me toast. TOAST. How in Oz do you mess up toast? But that's just Galinda for you. Anyway, where do you wanna go? The cafeteria food here isn't exactly what I'd call good.."

"Anywhere, well, there is a cafe down the street I go to when it snows and rains, no one ever goes there. The food is good and affordable- yes, Yero, unlike you I actually have to worry about that." She walked on ahead of him.

Fiyero chuckled. "Believe what you want but my parents put me on a budget you know. I have to worry about it as well," he said, letting her lead the way.

"Oh really? So you do have boundaries." She said over her shoulder, casting a glance at Fiyero to make sure he kept up. "I'm sure Galinda is pushing the limits, with the things she demands." She laughed lightly, but felt the familiar pang in her heart.

"She didn't tell you?" He asked, noting the look on her face as she made that last comment. "We broke up about a month ago.."

Elphaba stopped in her tracks and turned on her heel slowly, confusion written across her face. "You what? But... Why? You were... Perfect together..."

"That's what she thought.. And it IS what I thought, at first.. But I started having feelings for someone else, and so I ended it. She understood. She wasn't happy, at the time, but she's back to herself now. I think she even has a new boyfriend now, or has her eye on someone or something, so I guess it all turned out.."

"Oh, that's great for both of you then." Her hopes were once again crushed when she heard of this girl Fiyero wanted so badly, that he would even leave Galinda Upland for.

"Come on, Fae, let's go," Fiyero said, linking his arm with hers, walking with her. Elphaba blushed, but looked over her shoulder to hide it.

"Do you even know where you're going?" She smiled dragging him the right way.

"Well even if I don't, I'll end up somewhere with you, and I would be okay anywhere with you. Do YOU know where you're going?"

"Of course I do!" She snorted. "I come a lot, so don't worry about it." She led Fiyero into a one story cafe with purple awnings covering the door. They entered the building and sat down at a table for two.

"Sooooooooo..." Fiyero didn't really know how to start a conversation now that he had the chance to. Elphaba looked down, not hearing him and weaved her fingers through her hair.

"You okay, Elphaba? You seem a bit... tense.." Fiyero asked her.

"I'm not tense!" She suddenly snapped, only realizing her mistake when several heads from the staff turned. "Sorry." She muttered.

"Obviously," Fiyero replied sarcastically. "What's up? It doesn't seem you're all that okay.."

"Er... A lot of homework." She said, unconvincingly.

"You're Elphaba Thropp. If YOU have a lot of homework, I have a mountain of homework. A LITERAL mountain. Honey you could take a workload of homework taller than me. We both know that's not the reason."

"Doctor Dillamond is sick?" She tried.

"He doesn't teach here anymore.. Fae, why can't you just tell me what's bothering you? What is it?"

Elphaba sighed and ran her fingers through her hair nervously. "Yero... You wouldn't understand..." She chuckled mirthlessly.

"And what makes you think I wouldn't? There are a lot of things I'm quite capable of understanding. As you said, I'm not as genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow as I pretend to be.."

"I'm know you're not. I never actually thought that." Elphaba said softly, eyes still downcast.

"I know. So why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Because... I just can't, Fiyero! Wish I could!" She trailed off... "I wish I knew how."

"Okay, Fae, I understand. You need your space. I'm sorry if I popped your bubble or something.. I just can't stand the thought of you being unhappy or upset.."

"Thank you for being thoughtful Fiyero... But... I don't think tonight will work." She got up to leave and Fiyero realized she didn't use his nickname.

"Elphaba, wait!" He grabbed her hand, chills running down his spine. "Please, don't go. I'm sorry I made you feel uncomfortable.. And besides.. I don't know how to get back to Shiz from here.."

"It's okay..." A smile slid across her lips. "Well, let's go then. I'll show you the way." By the time they got moving the moon was already half way up the sky.

"Soo how's your second year at Shiz going so far..?" Fiyero asked, picking a topic that although he found it boring, he knew Elphaba would love talking about. Which meant he could zone out and listen to the sound of her voice at the same time.

Elphaba grinned. "It's great, I love it. Even the people here are nicer. The teachers are great, not to mention Life Sciences! The topics are so controversial I'm not sure iIshtar professors are being careful or not- it's not politics! What do you think?" She tipped her head to the side. "-huh, what? Sorry," he apologized, blushing. "I was listening to the sound of your voice and wasn't really paying attention.."

"You what?" Elphaba laughed and hit him on the back if the head. "You should pay attention more."

"Well I WAS paying attention.. Just not to your words.. The way you speak, though, I was. Like how you pronounce certain things.."

"Do you realize how strange that sounded?" She took Fiyero through the park, the route was longer but more peaceful, the way she usually took when alone.

"It's true though! Like how you pronounce the word "love." He mimicked the way she spoke it, which was different than the way he spoke it.

"I guess what I mean to say, it that the way you say things is different and I think that's cool."

"Thank you." Elphaba blushed slightly. "I suppose." Fiyero nodded and ran his fingers through his hair, shoving one hand into his pocket.

"It's a really nice night," Elphaba said, feeling awkward all of a sudden.

"It is," Fiyero agreed, sitting down on a bench. "Perfect, actually." He leaned closer to her. Elphaba stiffened for a moment but then relaxed again. "Yea, it is isn't it?"

"Mmmm-hmm," Fiyero hummed, enjoying the moment while it lasted.

The silence settled in as the water fountain's steady stream of water trickled down the side, being the only sound between the two. "So who is she, Yero?" Elphaba asked softly. It only took a second for Fiyero to realize what she meant.

"Well now, if I told you, it would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?," he asked, smirking playfully

"Oh, you know how much I just LOVE surprises." She said sarcastically.

Chuckling, Fiyero replied, "I think you'll like this one.. I hope, anyway.."

"Great," Elphaba said, unconvinced. _I bet it's Pfanee... Or Shenshen_, she thought, gagging slightly.

"Do you want to guess who it is?," he asked her, smiling.

"Pffanne... Shenshen... Milla..." She dead panned.

Fiyero almost gagged. "No, no, and NO. Think harder. Here I'll give you a hint: she's pretty good friends with Galinda."

"Um... Her mirror?" Elphaba laughed and shifted a bit.

He laughed, "Not even close. Pretty much the opposite, actually."

"I'm not good with guessing games, Yero. Unless it's a painting with no color? Because technically a mirror is thousands of different colors reflecting back at you... But why would you date that, oh Oz I'm horrible at this!"

"You just haven't looked in the right places, is all. Another hint? As far as I know, she's never worn pink her entire life."

"I've got it!"

"Oh really? Who is it then?"

Elphaba cracked a smile. "Madame Morrible. Maroon, not pink."

"Okay one: EWWW. Two: EWWWWWWWWWWWW. Three: WHY IN OZ WOULD I EVER DATE THAT FISH? Four: She's not even a good friend of Galinda's!"

Elphaba's smile faded. "Oh well... I forgot that part..."

"I could tell," Fiyero said, slightly smirking. "You don't like surprises, you said? I'm sorry.."

"You could do me a favor and tell me." She pointed out. "Or give me a really good hint."

"Or I could just surprise you.."

Elphaba sighed. "You will not give up, will you? Fine then."

"Fae, even if I just flat out told you, it wouldn't take away the surprise.."

"A surprise is an unexpected or astonishing event, the surprise has to be revealed at some point so I guess that makes sense." Elphaba frowned.

"Exactly. That's why I decided instead of telling you, I'll just show you.."

"Show me? Like a picture or a drawing?"

"Like this.."

He leaned down and captured Elphaba in a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been a few days!**

**My fanfic account stopped working a few minutes ago and wouldn't let me submit this document into my doc manager so I'm gonna try to make this short :3**

**I told some of you that Elphaba-WWW, who is co-writing this fic with me, was no longer going to be on Fanfiction anymore. I don't know if she'll update on her account anymore, but before she left I gave her my cell phone number and she decided to continue writing with me over text **

**For those of you who want to contact her, say something to her for whatever reason, please do so in a review and not a PM because I'm not sure if she's going to be on her account anymore. I've been and will continue to forward her the review emails, so she sees it :D**

**This chapter (and actually most of the chapters until the plot starts coming in) is fluff :D you're welcome :D**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time!**

**Enjoy!**

Elphaba's eyes widened, unsure of how to respond. He first instinct was to pull away and run, but she allowed herself to stay, sinking deeper into the kiss.

Fiyero pulled away after a minute or so. "Wow," he said breathlessly.

"That was... some surprise..," Elphaba muttered.

"I thought so too..," Fiyero said quietly, still trying to process the fact that he had just kissed Elphaba.

"Fiyero... why? You could have anyone... But, me?" Elphaba loved this, but she was unsure why and needed to know why he chose her.

"Because, Fae, you're you. You're smart, you're kind, compassionate, caring, beautiful. You're not like other girls, and I don't mean skin-wise, so don't you even start.  
You're amazing. That's why."

"I just don't understand... But Fiyero I don't know.. I won't lie and say I didn't want this.. but what of my father? If he found out.." Elphaba trailed off, the unspoken worry in her eyes.

"If he found out, I would take care of it. I could just play the prince card, convince him of how good this may be for the Vinkus and Munchkinland someday. That day, don't worry, isn't anytime soon, Fae. I'm not planning a marriage or anything. I'm just saying, if it comes to that, he has to know how much good will come out of our being together."

"Lurline, to to hell what my father says. But are you sure Galinda is okay with this..? Yero, she is literally my _only_ friend."

"Galinda already knows, I told you. I talked it over with her a month ago, when we broke up. She's completely cool with it."

"Galinda, cool with something?" Elphaba cleared her throat and imitated her blonde roommate. "Oh Fifi! I'm just so happy for you and Elphie! But Elphie doesn't know yet- I'm sure she'll be so surprisified!"

Fiyero just chuckled. "Fae, please do me a favor and never do that again." Elphaba laughed even harder. "That was pretty much her reaction when I told her though, it was scary.."

"It's not like I enjoyed it! Oz, I hate it when she uses those words 'surprisified, amazingify, congratulotions' it's so annoying!" Elphaba shivered playfully.

"You're not alone, believe me," he laughed. "So YOU'RE completely okay with me doing this?" He kissed her again.

"It might take a bit to get used to... But I think so.." Elphaba could not get used to the bubbly feeling it caused in her stomach, no matter how uncharacteristic it was for her.

"Well, we'll just have to get you used to it, won't we?," Fiyero smirked playfully. He kissed her again.

"That might be a good way to do it...," Elphaba melted into his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"The best way..," Fiyero continued to kiss her.

Suddenly, they heard a squeal from about 20 yards away, and both pulled apart.

"Oh my..." Began Elphaba, "Oz!" Fiyero finished. "_Galinda_!" They shouted together.

"I was _wondering_ where you two had gone! I guess I know now.. Glad to see everything worked out for you two, Fifi! How surprisified were you, Elphie!? OOOH wait no, I'll go and let you guys have your moment. But I expect details when you get back home, Missy! And you sir!" She pointed to Fiyero, "I want her home by midnight, you hear?"

Glinda skipped off, back to their dorm.

"Well... That was... To say the least, interesting." Elphaba exploded into laughter. "See?! Surprisified- how does that NOT bother you?"

"I just pretend for her sake. I mean, it's kind of funny.. And yeah, that was interesting, definitely for lack of a better term.. Now, where were we?," Fiyero asked her, smiling.

"I believe we were kissing." Elphaba pressed her finger to Fiyero's lips and smiled.

"Ahh yes, now I remember," he played along. "I was getting you used to having my lips on yours, because that'll probably happen a lot more from now on." He kissed her again.

"I hope so." Elphaba said playfully. "Just make sure to get me back before midnight." Fiyero checked his watch. "We have some time. What do you wanna do?"  
Elphaba breathed out, relieved. "Anything." She said leaning against Fiyero's chest.

"We could go grab some food? I know we both kind of skipped lunch.. I'm sure you're probably starving right now," Fiyero said, although he was also fine right where he was, holding Elphaba in his arms.

"That actually would be nice. If Galinda finds out I didn't eat she'd make me. Or worse, cook for both of us." She grimaced and stood, pulling Fiyero up by his hand.

Fiyero laughed, standing up. "I don't think they'd be too happy to see us at that last cafe tonight.. Somewhere different?"

"Well I already tried. Anywhere you usually go?"

"Uh yeah, there is this one place.. But I don't know if you'd like it.. You certainly didn't seem to have the best time the first time you went there.." Fiyero rubbed the back of his neck nervously, thinking back to what happened that first time at the Ozdust. "Plus, it's not much of a dinner place..," he added. "We could just go to The Wilted Rose?"

"Oh yea..." She trailed off. "The Wilted Rose is great..," she muttered, realizing which place he was talking about before.

"Okay then, lets go," Fiyero exclaimed, taking her hand. "Are you okay still? You seemed a little... sad, just now.."

Elphaba straightened up. "Well I'm fine now aren't I?" She sprung up ahead of him and Fiyero shook his head with a smile.

"Evidently so," he said, catching up with her so he could hold her hand. Elphaba jumped a bit as he grasped her hand, butterflies starting a war in her stomach.

Fiyero grinned as he watched Elphaba. "Something wrong?"

Elphaba look up at him. "Of course not," she smiled, "I just don't think I'll ever get used to holding someone's hand, your hand. It's not that I don't like it, quite the opposite actually, I just... no one has ever... And I-"  
Fiyero cut her off. "Shhh, you're cute when you ramble, but it's unnecessary now. I'll always be here for you." Fiyero gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand.

"Yeah this will definitely take some getting used to," Elphaba complained playfully, still not accustomed to the tingly feeling she got whenever he touched her.

"So Wilted Rose... Do you know how to get there, Fae?"

She looked at Fiyero skeptically. "Of course I do! A better question would be do YOU? Because I know for a fact you don't know where half the classrooms are in this school. I've had to show you every single time."

"Uh... I'll learn eventually? But, in fact, I DO know where it is!" He said proudly, pointing the wrong way.

Elphaba laughed. "You have no clue do you?," she asked, as Fiyero started walking in the direction he had pointed out. Elphaba pulled him along the opposite way, "Come on Yero." She smirked.

Fiyero pouted. "But I thought it was that way!"

"What were you thinking with?," she teased. Noting the look on his face when she said that, she said, "I'm sorry, Yero.. Too far.. But seriously, you thought wrong. It's this way." Elphaba pointed in the direction of the cafe.

"Urgh, fine! I guess you're right once again." He grinned stupidly as she pulled him along, a goofy smile spreading across his face.

"Aren't I always?," Elphaba grinned. They entered the restaurant, only to find that the noise of the place would immediately hush as soon as they walked in. Fiyero took both of Elphaba's hands and pulled her in for a kiss. "Hello everyone." He said casually, but stared each person down as he walked passed them. Elphaba curled into herself, leaning into Fiyero more as people began whispering. _Rumors, no doubt_, she thought. _Just another reason for them to spread stuff about me.._

"Hey, stop it." Fiyero muttered into her ear, ruffling her hair a bit. "And you in the corner, shut up. Have a problem with me being with the most beautiful girl on campus? Tell me." He glared at the group of guys siting at a round table and then turned back to Elphaba. "The most beautiful girl in the world."

Elphaba could feel the blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Fiyero, you don't have to do this," she whispered. "I'm used to it, it's okay." She tried brushing it off as nothing, although in all honesty, she loathed the stares and whispers, as any normal person would. Fiyero's gaze hardened as he saw right through Elphaba's façade. "You shouldn't have to be used to it, Fae."  
Elphaba couldn't argue with him there. She squeezed his hand tighter, moving to sit down at a table. That was when everything took a turn for the worse.

"Looks like Miss Artichoke got herself a boyfriend! How cute! What'd you do this time, love potion?"

Avaric.

"That's it," Fiyero said, infuriated now still looking at Elphaba. He turned around to face Avaric. "Says the man-whore who just can't seem to sleep around enough!"

"Fiyero we should-" Elphaba was cut off by Avaric.  
"Like you haven't bed your fair share of bitches either, Mr. I'm-Gonna-Wear-Tight-White-Pants-For-The-Rest-Of-My-Life-To-Attract-Women."  
Elphaba started again, "Yero, we should REALLY go before something happens."

"FOR YOU'RE INFORMATION THEY'RE CREAM!" Fiyero hissed, grabbing Elphaba's hand. "You're right, we should." He continued to glare at Avaric. They stalked out of the cafe, Fiyero furious. "He's an ass, Yero, just let it go," Elphaba tried to calm him down.

"Fine." Fiyero mumbled, a bit under his breath, allowing himself to be soothed by the sound of Elphaba's voice.

"We could just go back to one of our rooms? We could cook something? I don't even care if I eat at all.. I just want to get away from him and here," Elphaba sighed tiredly.

"We can go back to mine," Fiyero agreed. "If we go to yours Galinda will never leave us alone." Elphaba nodded, agreeing. "She won't let me sleep until I tell her every single detail"

Fiyero laughed, "I feel bad for you. Not really though, hey- she cares."

"She cares, yes. But it's gonna get annoying really soon. Let's go."  
They walked back to Fiyero's dorm.

"I'm sorry about Avaric." Fiyero finally said once they got there.

"It's fine, Yero. Like I said, Avaric is an ass. He takes pleasure in messing with me. None of that in there was your fault."

"He's always been a jerk.. I should've done something about it before." Fiyero argued.

"It's a little late now," Elphaba pointed out. "Come on, lets just forget about it and get something to eat."

They walked into Fiyero's private suite."It's a bit much isn't it..?" Fiyero gestured to the room, scratching the back of his head. Purple curtains were drawn, letting the moonlight in to reveal the Gilikin-woven rug and the bed covered in dark-colored silk sheets.

"Not bad, considering you're a prince and all," she giggled almost uncharacteristically. "It's definitely less pink than our room, thank Lurline."

"Ah, very true." Fiyero laughed, flipping on the gas lights. "Now, do you finally want to eat?"

"Please," Elphaba answered immediately. "I may just eat you if I don't get food soon," she joked, smiling.

Fiyero looked at her warily but playfully. "Well we don't want that to happen!" He rummaged through the fridge pulling out a few things. "Er... I don't really know how to cook all that well either..."

"We could just make sandwiches? I doubt even YOU could mess that up. Galinda on the other hand... But you, you couldn't mess it up. Plus, I'm here to help you."

"Sandwiches," he began, smiling and pulling out some meat from the refrigerator, "I can do. Ham or turkey? I mean ham. Not Ham."

Elphaba smiled at the gesture. "Uh, ham. And thank you for remembering."

"Of course. You know I've tried to learn everything about you- what makes you angry, nervous, sad, or happy, so when this day finally came, maybe I wouldn't screw up for once."

"Finally? Yero.. How long, exactly, have you liked me for..?" Fiyero finished putting together Elphaba's sandwich and handed it to her, starting to make his own. "Too long to wait any longer, Fae."

Elphaba blushed. "Thank you," she said, gladly taking the sandwich from him. "...So do you just not know? Or do you know, but want to keep it a secret because it's embarrassing or something?"

"Uhhh... The latter..." He said, blushing slightly.

"I'll tell you if you tell me.. I promise I won't laugh or anything.. If I can help it, that is," she teased, smiling.

"Well... I guess... I saw green and thought it meant go..." Fiyero mumbled, keeping his eyes downcast.

Elphaba stared at him wide eyed, jaw dropped. "How could you have possibly started liking me then, of all times? I slapped you in the face with a book!"

"I thought that was kind of hot." Fiyero smiled shyly. "Nah... It's just.. I feel like I knew.. That you would be in my life forever, or so I hope.."

Elphaba laughed at the first thing he said. Then she replied seriously, "I hope so too.. And I'd hardly consider slapping you and yelling in your face to wake you up as "hot," but whatever floats your boat, I guess.."

"It's floating my boat." Fiyero grinned. "Now what about you, Fae?"

"What about me.." She thought for a moment. "I think it was the 'You don't have to do that, you know?' I don't know if you remember it or not.. We were in class, it was the first day after your little "welcoming party" at the Ozdust, right after Galinda and I became friends. She was dead set on making me 'popular', so she made me wear different clothes and makeup, and all this other crap. And you came in and told me I didn't need all that. I guess that was when.."

"How could I not remember?," Fiyero asked her quietly.

Elphaba smiled. "It was a while ago, I wasn't sure if you would.."

"That was the best day of my life- was- now it's today."

"Why was that it? What happened that day that was so special?," Elphaba asked him.

"I heard you." She looked at him, confused. "When you called me, I mean," he clarified. "I was too scared to come back though- but I took it as a positive sign. I didn't want to come back in case it was anything else.."

"Oh that. That was stupid, me doing that. I don't even know why I did it.. Although I'm glad it worked for you... I mean, I guess there was a brief moment where I thought you were going to kiss me, and I wasn't sure.. But I don't know if that's why I called your name..," Elphaba tried to explain.

"I was going to.. Kiss you, I mean... But you know... Morals... I actually do care," he chuckled, "then I broke up with Galinda."  
"And here we are.. Oh and believe me, as much as I wanted you to, I would've slapped you away the second you tried to put your lips on mine. You better thank Oz you have those morals, otherwise who knows what your face would look like now..," Elphaba threatened, smirking.

Fiyero fingered his cheeks dramatically. "My precious face!"  
Elphaba laughed, snaking her arms around his neck. "Don't worry, baby, I wouldn't do anything to hurt your pwecious face!," she said, mocking him. "Oh thank Oz." Fiyero sighed, relieved. "I can now... Finally eat in peace." He said happily.

"Like you thought I would ever actually do something like that to you," Elphaba scoffed, smirking.  
Then she became serious again. "I wouldn't, you know. Don't forget that."

"I know." Fiyero said, a few crumbs falling from his mouth. "Whoops, sorry Fae."

"Again, you're _such_ a guy," Elphaba stressed, wiping the crumbs off the top of her dress. "And _please_ do not feel the need to have me check. I like you, a lot, but we're not there yet, Yero. Not even close."

"Okay, okay- I understand." Fiyero took the last bite of his sandwich and opened the fridge again. "Hey, do you want some pie for dessert?"

"I think I've had enough pie to last a lifetime.. I mean, one slice wouldn't hurt, but you host enough parties at the Governor's Mansion and you get pretty sick of them.. Not to mention all the ones that came in after my mother passed away..  
But sure, if you insist."

"I understand, but you don't have to." Fiyero smiled warmly.

"I have no problem with one slice. I think that's all I'll be able to handle for now though," she assured him, smiling back.

"I think it's the same for me, but I kind of felt like pie today." Fiyero cut two slices and put them on separate plates.

"Thank you," Elphaba said, taking one plate and sitting back down on the floor, where they had made their little picnic space.

"Uh... So what do you want to do?" Fiyero asked, taking a few bites."

"We could just talk, I guess.. What else is there?," Elphaba told more than asked him.

"True." He smiled. "And I'll get to know you better!"

"You are _way_ too excited about that..," she muttered. Fiyero just smiled broadly and nodded. "Oh Oz.. What do you want to know..?"

"Don't worry- I won't push it. Just anything you're willing to tell me- hopes, dreams, stuff like that. Or about you," Fiyero explained.

"I wasn't worried about you pushing my boundaries or anything, Yero. If you get there, I'll tell you, don't worry. But it might help to ask questions. I'm not really the person who you can ask 'tell me about yourself' and my mind doesn't go blank.."

"Okay," Fiyero said. "Then I'll go with what I said first. What do you want to do, like, with your life?"

"I don't really know.. Law and Politics aren't really what I want to do with my life, I just like learning about them. I mean, it'd be cool to work with the Wizard, but the day that happens is the day monkeys fly, so.."

"I'm sure the Wizard is a great guy! It seems like a good goal, maybe if you keep working at it? You're a great student," he told her honestly, smiling.

"Thank you, Yero. I don't think it'll happen though.. I mean, look at me. Do you think the Wizard, of all people, would want to work with the Artichoke? How do you think the people of Oz would feel about their magic grand vizier being a walking, talking green bean?" Elphaba sighed. "I can't imagine that going to well.."

"Well... If it means I get you to myself..." Fiyero laughed, "but no, really. You're great. You can do it. I'm surprised you haven't been asked already!"

"I don't even know what it takes to do it. I know you have to be asked directly by the Wizard himself, but that's it. Like I said, it's a long shot." She rested her head on Fiyero's shoulder.

"I know that if anyone, anyone at all can do it, it's you, Fae." He whispered softly into her ear. The soft silence filled the air as they enjoyed each others company.

"What about you?," Elphaba asked, breaking the comfortable silence. "What do you want to do with the rest of your life?" She titled her head up.

"I never really thought about it... My parents want me the Vinkun army, or some other guard." He sighed and laid back on the ground, staring at the ceiling. "But I don't want to. I'd only ever join if I ever had a real reason."

"That seems sensible enough. I mean, you're already a prince, and you know what they say about ladies 'not being able to resist a man in uniform.." She laughed softly. "But no, it really does make sense. I'm with you on that one, one hundred percent."

"It's a good cause, but... There are enough people. Besides, I want to stay with you," Fiyero murmured softly into her ear.

"If you can deal with me for that long.." Elphaba muttered under her breath.

"Hey." Fiyero returned to a serious tone. "What was that, Fae?"

"I know I'm not the easiest person to handle.. I was just saying, you wanted to stay with me, but you don't even know if you'll be able to deal with me for that long.."

"STOOOPPPP, _stop_. Seriously Fae. That's not even an option. I'm serious about what I said before, you're different from everyone else- and no I don't mean by looks... But on that note, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

Elphaba blushed, smiling a little. "I've seen prettier.. But again, whatever floats your boat. I've got no problems with being with you, so.."

"Modesty," he whispered into her ear, "is a trait I admire very much."

"I'm not being modest. Just honest. I mean, YOU may not think so, but I've definitely seen prettier girls than me out there in the real world," she protested. Although comments like that from him sent chills up and down her spine, she wouldn't allow herself to believe his words.

"Whatever floats your boat." Fiyero said, quoting Elphaba.  
Elphaba swatted at his arm playfully. Fiyero caught her arm, grabbing her wrist, and pulled her closer to him, kissing her.

"You left yourself wide open." Fiyero grinned and Elphaba slapped him lightly again. "Maybe I meant to."

"Of course you did, Fae," he joked sarcastically.

"I should leave myself wide open more often," Elphaba said, teasing him by swatting her arms at him again. Fiyero didn't take the hint, so this time it was Elphaba who kissed him first. He felt the familiar blush creep up his cheeks, a goofy grin on his face once again.

Elphaba began to kiss him again, but then pulled away, a smirk plastered on her face. "Question number two. We both have to answer. If your answer contains at least one word with four syllables in it, you will be rewarded."

"Oh, what is it then?," Fiyero asked.

Elphaba tilted her head.  
"Hmmmmmm..." She thought for a moment, then smirked. "What is your favorite color?," she asked, teasing him because of the rules.  
Fiyero arched an eyebrow. "Aquamarine."

Elphaba stared at him, a smirk playing on her face. "Huh. Did not think of that one." She paused for a moment. "Now what's your REAL favorite color?"  
Fiyero blinked. "What if that is my favorite color?" Elphaba have him a stern look. "Okay, okay. It's green."  
Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Of course it is."

He grinned. "What about you, Miss?"

"Blue."

"I WIN!" Fiyero pumped a fist into the air. "Nice choice." He said mischievously. Elphaba looked at him warily. "..Why..?"

"Because my eyes are so amazing, and blue, and... Okay nevermind."

"Well you're not wrong," she admitted. "However, my dear prince, that isn't the only reason."

"Oh... Well I- er... Damn.. Now I sound egotistical.."

"Honey, I know what you meant," Elphaba assured him, smiling. "And that IS one reason," she continued. "The other is that it's the color of the sky. Before I even came to Shiz, at home in Munchkinland, I was more of a mother to my sister than I was her sister. And I was more of a servant than a daughter to my father. Any chance I got to be outside, I took. I guess I've always looked at the sky as a way of escape, you know? I mean, academics is what I put my mind on, but I always saw the sky as something free. Like, if you were flying. I don't know, it's stupid, really.. But yeah.."

"That's a great reason. Do you know why I like green? The Vinkus is like a desert, scare of life. Shiz... It's the most wonderful place I've ever been too. Everything is so green, and everything reminds me of spring time. New life... New beginnings," Fiyero said, glancing into Elphaba's eyes for a fraction of a second.

"Thanks for not being sappy and saying something totally corny like "My favorite color is green, Fae, because your skin is beautiful," and blah blah blah. You can think it all you want, but I honestly despise my skin. A lot.  
And I know what you mean, about Shiz being so full of life. You should've seen me on my first day here. Nessa thought I would jump out of my skin, I was so excited."

_Well that is one of the reasons_.. thought Fiyero, turning away. "I don't know why you think that but... You? Excited? Noooo!"

"Believe it or not, I actually have a soul, Fiyero. Who would've thought!"

"I was kidding!" He said lightly, hitting his knee.

"I know you were, Yero," Elphaba smiled. "Anyway, as you said, you did win. And now you have to choose your reward."

Fiyero clasped her hands tightly in his. "Your commitment. Now and forever." He said softly, his blue eyes staring to Elphaba's brown ones.

"Of course," she answered sincerely, blushing ever so slightly. "As long as you can promise me the same thing though. I know I can be... a handful, at times.." She looked down insecurely.

"I wouldn't ask something of you I couldn't also do. That'd make two of us." He smiled, tipping her head up with his finger.

She looked up into his deep blue eyes. "Don't I know it," she said jokingly, a small smile working it's way onto her face. "Now, I think I deserve a reward as well, Mister." She smirked a little, pulling him closer to her.

"Well, the lady always has to win." Fiyero leaned in and kissed her again.

"But of course," Elphaba muttered, kissing him back. She heard a strange noise coming from the door just then, as did Fiyero. Elphaba waved it off though. "It's probably just some idiot trying to give everyone on this floor a good scare by picking their locks or something." She continued to kiss him. Until they heard an ear-splitting squeal coming from the other side of the room, that is.

"Oh my Oz." Fiyero groaned. "GALINDA WHAT THE KUMBRICA ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!"

"FIYERO TIGGULAR IT IS TWO IN THE MORNING AND A CERTAIN GREEN WOMAN IS NOT BACK IN OUR DORM YET. CAN YOU PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHY?" Galinda was furious.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" Fiyero sighed. "Well that was a bad excuse... Um... We were having pie?"

Galinda just about lost it. "Fifi you DO know what that means don't you?" She asked in between giggles.

Elphaba, on the other hand, was speechless. All she could do was stare at Fiyero, jaw dropped, like some idiot.

"Um... No? Inside joke? What's wrong with you two...?"

"I'll uh.. I'll tell you later.. Right now, you have bigger problems," Galinda said, realizing what had just happened and Fiyero's cluelessness to it all. "Elphie, if you want to, and if it's okay with Fiyero, you can stay here overnight for all I care.. You two have some talking to do, looks like.. I'll go.." And with that, she left, closing the door behind her. Elphaba was still utterly speechless.

"Um... Elphaba? You ok, Fae?"  
Suddenly, Elphaba grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer, her lips practically crashing onto Fiyero's. His eyes widened at her sudden reaction. "Fae?"

"I love you," she said, emphasizing each word with a kiss. "I love you so, so much."

"I... Love you too." Fiyero smiled, finally understanding the meaning of what had happened. "I love you more than you'll ever know."

**I was editing this pretty quickly, so any word that looks like /this/ is supposed to be italicized. :)**

**Also the pie thing was created by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies. Basically "eating pie" means having sex. And Elphaba-WWW and I were joking about it while writing that part, and that just kinda happened. :D**


End file.
